An Ugly Color
by blackwings717
Summary: Jealousy is such an ugly thing. Even the best of us feel it. After all, we're just human. Sora's just human.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I - before hand - want to apologize any if the characters seem… well, out of character. But I just really wanted to write this little three-shot! SoKairi, or Sora x Kairi, ;P

And, to clear things up… if there are these things: ... then the focus of the story is shifting onto another person (and or people), while these: XXX means that the story is just skipping a scene or two while the focus remains on the same person.

I'll rate it 'M' for slight language, but… if I can pull a lemon out, then I will. ;)

Let's get to it!

An Ugly Color

The blue waves lapped relentlessly at the shore, never slowing their pace. Like the crystal sea was trying to reach something right there in front of it. The sand was a porcelain white, even brighter in the afternoon sun. The sky went on for miles, seeming like it was just within your grasp if you were to grab for it.

And there, amongst the shear beauty of the Destiny Islands, stood Kairi Hart, looking far better than anything else around her. Her blood red tresses waved carelessly in the gentle breeze, her twilight colored eyes dead set on the hair thin line where the ocean met the sky, the only thing that seemed wrong was the small frown touching her soft pink lips.

She let out a heavy sigh, her fingers intertwined at her stomach. She mouthed something unintelligible, her eyes closing as she remembered a small song she had heard a long time ago.

"Something wrong, princess?" a smooth voice asked from behind her.

Kairi's eyes snapped open as she spun around, releasing the breath she had been holding as she met her friend Riku's aquamarine colored eyes, his silver hair falling in and around his face.

"No," Kairi replied after a moment of silence. "I was just thinking about-"

Riku was quick to cut her off, his expression all knowing as he stared her down, "Sora?" his voice like suede as it left his lips, smooth as silk but still just a smidge rough.

Kairi pursed her lips, her reply slow, calculated. "Ever since we've returned to Destiny Island…" she began, "things haven't been the same between Sora and I." her hands shook as the fell limp at her sides. It was the only thing she could think of since they had come _home_. "He treats you the same, like he did before all _this_. Like nothing ever happened. But with me… he won't even look me in the eyes…"

Riku watched the emotions play across his childhood friend's face: confusion, dismay, disappointment, sadness, but the most evident one was _love_. A love for Sora. "Walk with me," Riku said, taking her hand, leading her away.

...

It took everything he had not to leave, not to turn and run. Even as the Keyblade Wielder, Sora, at times, was still afraid. But he had to know, had to make sure, so he ducked into the small crevice that lead to the Secret Place.

Once inside, he ran his fingers along the cave walls, recalling the people who had drawn them, the ones he drew himself.

He reached the end of the small cave after what seemed like an eternity, eying the blank space happily. The door was gone, signifying the stability of the worlds, the safety. He let out a breath, turning his head to the side, eying the drawing of Kairi and himself.

But something was amiss, he - before leaving Destiny Island - had drawn an arm, his own, feeding Kairi a Paopu Fruit, but she was doing that as well. Another arm drawn, also feeding Sora the star shaped fruit.

His heart skipped a beat, _Kairi…?_ he thought hopefully before pushing it aside. There was a far more logical explanation, he knew. Riku had probably drawn it to mess with him, how cruel he could be…

Sora was quick to leave the small cave. He would ask Riku, to make sure…

...

"So, ever since we've come back, Sora hasn't treated you the same." Riku repeated, leaning against the oddly curved Paopu Tree, like old times.

"I just said that." Kairi replied scornfully, her eyes narrowing before she let our what had to be the twentieth sigh today, heavy lids falling over twilight colored orbs. She sat on the flattest part of the tree. But the picture was incomplete, lacking a certain brown-haired, blue eyed, Keyblade Wielder.

Riku grinned, somewhat amused. Both Kairi _and_ Sora could be so _dense_ when it came each other and their feelings. It was obvious to Riku that they both loved each other, but knew that neither would confess. "Okay, okay… I get it. Well, he _has _been through a lot," Riku paused. Choosing his words carefully, "And so have you. Being back is just a little... over whelming. He's just trying to take it all in,"

"But that doesn't explain why he won't _look_ at me. Riku!" Kairi exclaimed, punching the tree trunk forcefully, but her sudden rage quickly dissipated. "Sorry…"

"Just give him some time… he'll warm up. You're one of his closest friends, and he cares a lot about you. Just… give him some time,"

Kairi finally managed a smile, hopping gracefully off the tree. "Thanks, Riku," she mumbled as she embraced him, "Thanks for always being there…"

...

Clutching his shoes by their laces, Sora walked barefoot along the shoreline. His eyes roamed over the sky, watching as clouds rolled lazily along, following his pace. The sea water lapped at his feet, tickling his tanned skin.

He turned his gaze to the Paopu Tree. But how could he have known that it would be the most _inconvenient _time to look there? He caught Kairi and Riku, embracing each other lovingly, a small smile touching Kairi's lips. He stared in disbelief, rage flaring in his chest. "Riku!" he growled, gritting his teeth.

He pulled his shoes on, storming towards the docks. Betrayed. That's how he felt. He drew out his Keyblade, spinning it in his hand and slicing through the trunk of a large tree he passed. It fell with a thunder loud boom.

Sora jumped into his boat, ripping the rope off the dock and paddling away, oars propelling him farther away from the island. Farther away from his friends.

...

The pair of hugging friends jumped, twirling around to stare at a tree that had once stood tall, now lying flat on its trunk.

"What the hell…?" Riku mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He looked around, eyes falling on a small rowboat, paddling away from the island. _Well damn…_ Riku thought, frowning, _did he see us?_

"What was that?" Kairi gasped, finding her voice after a moment of eerie silence. She hadn't looked anywhere but at the fallen tree, having yet to see Sora.

_This…_ Riku thought, worriedly, _will complicate things…_

...

Sora lay in bed. Brisk night air flowing in through his open window as he watched the stars. He never thought much about the sky itself, attention always drifting elsewhere. But on those days when he was alone, left to his own thoughts, his mind drifted to words like 'sky,' branching off to 'sun,' and 'clouds,' and whatever else hung up there in the big blue expanse of the world.

Tonight wasn't one of those nights. He couldn't think of anything but what he had witnessed earlier. He was aggravated, he was angry, he was sad, he was… he was… he couldn't put his finger on it! He bolted upright, cursing at the sky. "Damn it!" He fell back onto his bed. His frown set deep into his tanned face. He let his anger get to him, reach his heart. _I hate them_. He thought, though he knew he could never hate them. Not after crossing the worlds for them, their bond was too strong.

But he was too high on whatever emotion was attacking his consciousness.

_I hate them_…

...

The sun rose, like a warning, like an omen. Riku sat, eying the pale white of the rising star. He always woke up early, he wasn't much of a night person. He preferred the dawn, always wanting to make sure that a storm wasn't brewing, that the darkness wasn't coming back.

He frequently had to remind himself that his heart was strong, he wasn't that person anymore.

But today, he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about yesterday. _H__ad he seen us…?_ he wondered, voicing his irritation, "Shit…" The sun spoke volumes, warning for the troubles as the day progressed.

This wasn't going to be a good day.

...

Kairi watched the waves, it was another day on Destiny Island. Another day… it was always sunny, but today threatened for something… _different_. Thunder clouds loomed over the horizon, black blotches coloring the blue sky far, far away.

She sighed, unsure if she was looking forward to the oddity, or if she wasn't. She fell back into the sand, curling up into a ball. It was noon, but she was tired. So… tired…

Her eyes fluttered closed, her heart beat slowing, breath softening. As soon as she had closed her eyes, she was asleep on the white sand of the Destiny Island shore. Like Sora, before this mess.

XXX

Her dreams were strange and colored cerulean. Like the sky, like Sora, like his eyes… lately, Sora was all that there was. Everyone else fell behind, faded into the background. But he was avoiding her, and focusing on him wasn't doing her any good.

She walked along the shore, her eyes roaming over the orange skies as the sun set, the white sand squishing between her toes, barefoot. Everything looked odd, everything but the sky and sand and ocean twisted and contorted.. Riku's voice echoed around her, _Give him some time… give him some time… give him some time… some time… time…_

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes meeting his. Sora's. "I hate you," he breathed. "I hate you," he sounded pained, angry, _broken_. "Why, Kai? You're so cruel, why Kai?" he stood, sporting his usual attire. But something was different, he was in all black, his clothes colored dark like midnight. His eyes... they were drilling holes in her heart. She wanted to wake up, she didn't want to dream.

Her heart was breaking, just like the dream happened to be. Her vision blurred, cracks running through the sand, separating her from Sora. She reached for him, but he turned away, leaving her to her broken world.

XXX

She woke up, startled. Her eyes were wide, the sudden chill of the air seeping though her skin and into her bones. A light drizzle began to fall, the skies painted an ominous black as the storm drew closer.

_Just a dream…_ she thought, hands clawing at her heart, _I was just a dream_.

...

**YAY! DONE! God… I didn't think I would EVER finish. This story sparked a bunch of other ideas, then I would see unfinished chapters, stories… and… goodness. **

**Well, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter two… let's hurry, I want to start other things, and finish other things.**

**Stay tuned for my next story, "Too Cute," and if I don't publish that, I'll probably post another chapter of "The Rukongai," and if not that, then another chapter of "A Glass Heart," or maybe A Meri Puri fic I was thinking about… we'll see!**

**And I'm sorry that this is such a bad chapter… I'm kinda in a writers **_**funk**_**… T^T *cry***

**On with it already!**

**An Ugly Color**

Kairi jumped into her rowboat, the rain having picked up. She whimpered as the rain pelted down on her bare shoulders, recalling how she had discarded her hoodie this morning. Oh, how she regret leaving her jacket behind.

She glanced at her home, far away from the small island her boat was docked at. Doubts ran through her mind, would she make it? Would her boat stand the rain? But she would risk it. She had no choice.

...

"Sora!" Riku called, coat pulled tight around his muscular frame as he banged on Sora's front door with his fist. "Sora! It's me, Riku! We need to talk!" but no one came. He knew Sora had seen Kairi and him, he knew that Sora was mad. And most of all, he knew that Sora was jealous. It would have been funny had it not been for the rain pelting down on him.

Riku gave up knocking, fishing through his pockets and pulling out the spare key he had lifted from Sora's room the last time he had visited. For emergencies. Riku always took things from Sora, he would have taken Sora's clothes had it not been for the fact that Sora was sizes smaller than Riku.

Riku pushed the key into the lock, turning it to the left. A faint click sounded and Riku shoved the door open, wind whipping through the open door and blowing around empty bags of junk food and bottles of soda. Sora had always been messy, his clothes scattered everywhere. But despite that, he always knew where everything was, no matter what shit it was buried beneath.

He hustled in, glancing around the dark living space.

It was empty, a light shining from the stairs across the room. "Fuck…!" he slammed the door shut, racing towards the stairs, reaching Sora's room in a matter of seconds. "Sora, we need to talk."

Sora's door was open, he was sitting on his bed, leaning against the window pain. He glared fiercely at Riku, lightning flashing, painting the room an lavender, thunder booming moments after. "Leave," he breathed. He was obviously angry, his eyes not their usual sea blue, but a stormy midnight color.

"Have you seen Kairi?" Riku tried, "I can't find her anywhere." he was a bit more than worried.

A rumble sounded deep in Sora's chest, "You should know," he growled, eyes narrowing. "How could you not? I mean, after holding her so tightly yesterday, you should at _least_ know where she is."

Riku stared, jaw locking as he marched closer until he was standing at the edge of his idiotic friend's bed. He reached out, landing a swift punch across his friend's face, and unpleasant crack following. Like lightning and thunder, swift first, the sound following moments later. Riku was usually so calm, so composed, but right now he was desperate, he wouldn't have Sora's jealousy. Not now.

Sora froze, blood trickling down his chin.

"She's gone, damn it! She's out there in this fucking storm, alone, and you're worried about a fucking _hug_! You know what? She was asking me for advice! About _you_ and your _worthless _ass! So why don't you forget this _shit_ and help me _look _for her!" Riku had grabbed his idiot by his collar, holding him up.

"M-Me…?" Sora gasped, long fingers clawing at Riku's hands.

"Yeah…" Riku replied, anger dissipating, "you, you dumb ass," he released Sora, turning towards the door. "Coming?"

There was silence, for a moment there was only rain and lightning, Sora's voice finally breaking through the noise. "Yeah."

...

Kairi rowed through the massive waves, regretting leaving the island. She cursed, glancing at the island. It seemed so far. Too far. She wouldn't make it. _Sora…!_ she thought, oars ripping from her hands and into the ocean, boat rocking this way and that, _Help me, Sora!_

_..._

Sora stood on the docks, clothes clinging to his skin uncomfortably. But he didn't care. He was looking for Kairi.

His eyes roamed over the ocean, focusing on the islands far off in the distance, having been swallowed up by the clouds and the ocean.

Then he saw it.

A rowboat, small and brown and _empty_. _Damn_… he thought _Damn it!_ Sora jumped into his boat, rowing over. Despite the storm, the panic… things seemed almost surreal. Like a dream, or maybe a nightmare. The rain muting all noise, cold rain body numbing.

"Kairi!" Sora called, as he reached the boat, as close to relieved as he could manage. "Kairi…" she was lying in her boat, unconscious and cold to the touch. Sore paddled them to the nearest shoreline, the Islands where Kairi had come from.

XXX

Sora tied his boat to the docks, lifting Kairi up and holding her in his arms, tight against his chest. He glanced around, looking for a place, any place, to shelter the two of them. He raced to the first place he could think of, the Secret Place.

He ran over, ducking into the cave and setting Kairi down. She was freezing. She would never warm up with her clothes soaked through. He, too, was cold as hell was hot… what could he do?

He was in a panic, everything was going wrong. He shut down, blackness threatening to overtake his consciousness. His survival instincts kicked in, the rest of his mind closing off. He yanked off her clothes, first her shirt, then her bra, pulling off her shoes then socks, and finally her skirt. She was bare save her lacy red panties.

Sora yanked off his own shirt, holding her flush against his chest. He may have been concentrating on saving her, but somewhere, in the back of his mind, his thoughts were wondering.

His eyes drooped, he was suddenly so tired. All his energy leaving him. He laid down, pulling Kairi onto his chest to warm her. She was warming nicely. His last thought was more of a realization, _She made me jealous_... he thought, amused. How slow he could be! _Maybe_... his mind drifting to dirtier thoughts, _maybe I'll have to punish her later_... he grinned as he fell asleep, hand running bown her back and into her panties.

XXX

**Okay, this was rushed, and it was bad, but I'm in a hurry...**

**Alright! Dx grr! This is like... and exercise, to get out of my writer's funk. =.=**

**Cheer for me!**


End file.
